Dear Journal,
by garudarox
Summary: A story about 8 new 6th graders, the Anubis kids and a brand new mystery involving an ancient dagger and a wishful Victor. What if we put all of that together? Absolute chaos. Interested?


Dear Journal

**Chapter 1: Can't wait for tomorrow… not!**

**With Kira's Journal**

_Dear journal, _

_My name is Sophia Lakira McWells. I HATE being called Sophia and it stinks. Being a sixth grader is not as easy as it looks, especially when you're at Global Academy. One thing that I know is that; this is my first entry, I have been in this school since first grade, my bestie is Riley, my little sister is Nattie and my homeroom teacher is Mr. Willows. That is all from now journal. It is very annoying calling you journal. I know! I am going to call you Trixie. She is Riley's big sister's nickname. So any way, see ya later Trixie. Uncle Ade is calling me. Even though he is just my uncle but yeah you get the picture._

_Love (gross… I don't love anybody…), Kira McWells. Bye Trixie!_

Back to the real world, my uncle Ade is really calling me for dinner. Or for supper that is. He is a British man, which makes him a local. You see Nattie and I are Indonesians who have been living here for 6 years or so. "Coming uncle Ade!" I replied to a cooking uncle Ade. I ran to the living room to see Nattie twirling her straight dark brown hair on the sofa and uncle Ade struggling to find where the plates are. "Kira, have you seen the plates?" the uncle asked. I sighed; uncle Ade _was_ really getting old. "It's on the counter uncle Ade…" I replied. Just then the doorbell ringed and I went to answer it. I opened the door to see two boys with the same very dark brown hair as Nattie's and mine. "Hey Fabian and Luke! You came to dinner I assume right?" I said to my cousins. "Hello earthling named Kira. Of course we came for dinner… I heard uncle Ade's making beef stew…" Luke replied with his puppy dog eyes. Nattie came to the door and said, "Hey Luke, hey Fabian. Come on in, we do have beef stew for dinner!" Despite the fact that Luke and Fabian live in the same building, they still come for food.

Here's a little catch up on what is in my life. My uncle is Ade Rutter. I am in sixth grade while my little sister Nattie is on her fourth. Fabian is 15 while Luke is 8, same as Nattie. I am 10 years old with a birth date of 9th of September 1999. Global Academy is basically a boarding school. My best friends are Chelsea Frank and Rebecca Riley Williamson a.k.a Chelsea and Riley. SADLY, Chelsea moved. Other than that, there is nothing interesting in my life so far, other than the fact that I have ADHD.

We all went to the dining table. Nattie was next to me, Fabian was in front of me, Luke sat next to him and Uncle Ade was at the head of the table again. Tomorrow was all of our first day at our grade. We were silent, other than Luke who was slurping his stew as usual. "So, have you kids finished packing?" uncle Ade asked. Nattie, Luke and I nodded our heads. Then we looked at Fabian, he had a panicked look on his face. "Damn it! I haven't even finished!" he cursed. "Fabian. Control your language please!" uncle Ade said sternly. "A little odd for you cousinkins, got a girl in mind?" I asked playfully. "Relax Kirs, I don't have a girl yet… Even though I wish I do…" Fabian replied. "I agree big bro, you really do want one. What ever it is, I hope it's not that Joy girl. She gives me chills thinking about her." Luke said. Nattie shivered. Since the first time Nattie met Joy, she immediately disliked her a lot. I finished the beef stew and asked uncle Ade if I can be excused. He nodded and I ran upstairs.

I quietly closed the door and reached for Nattie's and my shared small, grey flip phone. I got a text message from Patricia and Riley's phone.

_Hey Kirs, u ready 4 1__st__ day of school tomorrow? We're like in Orion house right? ~Trixie&RilesW_

_Yeah I'm ready like duh! U, me, and Sam r d only old students in d house. D rest r like new kids right? ~Kirs&NattieMcW_

_Ur so right Kirs… Trixie said hi btw so I have a feeling when it's like; OMG OMG OMG we have school tomorrow! What is that feeling called Kirs? ~Trixie&RilesW_

_It's called being nervous Riley… Quit playing dumb! Anyway g2g I got stuff 2 do kay? C u tomorrow in front of Orion house! L8er, peace out! ~Kirs&NattieMcW_

_L8er Kira! As my sister's dumb best friend Joy will say, buh-byee! ~Trixie&RilesW_

_Conversation ended_

I smiled and flopped on my bed and smiled. Many questions were flying across my mind. Will I get more friends? Will Fabian finally get a girl? Will I get good grades as usual? What if I get a new crush? What if the housemates end up leaving me again?

Last year, my housemates all left me in this school. It is rumored that Sara and Jonah burned one of the houses down with some highly flammable chemical. It is also rumored that Sara, Jonah, Colin AND Dick got expelled because of this. What did Dick ever do? He was just a bystander… Any way, my old crush Craig transferred to Peru forever and my old BFF in the house Chelsea moved to China because of her dad's business. I am just desperately hoping that they didn't burn the Orion house down. She just changed into her grey sweatpants and matching shirt and slept immediately.

**With Tonio's Journal**

_Dear journal,_

_Look, I know that a boy writing in journals are fairly strange… But my sister convinced my mom that it could 'express my emotions'. Get real, Tonio expressing emotions… You would see that over my dead body, hopefully. Anyway, my name is Antonio Jack Taylor a.k.a the famous Tonio. Tomorrow I am going to Global Academy as an average sixth grader who is supposed to be in the Orion house. I heard that there are 8 kids and 2 adults living there for the rest of the year. HOPEFULLY I can cooperate and live with them in __ PECANS __PEACE I mean. I couldn't find my eraser. Anyway got to go. It is very unusual calling you journal. Maybe I should call you… Percy, after Percy Jackson . Yeah Percy sounds nice. See ya later Percy._

_From (I am NOT going to use love. It is disgusting), Tonio Taylor_

"Tonio, Cassie, get down immediately! Dinner's ready!" my mom called. Mom was great, other than she married a man that is not my birth father who brought Cassie with him. Cassie my 16-year-old strawberry blonde haired sister, who's totally different compared to me. We are like polar opposites. She is dumb, blue-eyed, blonde and popular, hates reading and school, loves gossip and relationships and is a social butterfly. I however am a smart, hazel-eyed, black haired, loner, loves reading and school, hates gossip and relationships and is not that popular.

I went downstairs in the Taylor residence in Coventry. Leon, the man my mom married, was already at the head of the table. I still don't think that calling him dad will be the best gesture for my dad. "Hey Leon, what's mom cooking tonight?" I asked him. "Mom's cooking fried eggs again son. Now tell me, are you excited for your new school tomorrow?" Leon replied. I was offended. "1. Do not call me son because I am not your son and 2. I will be very happy if I can stay away from Cassie for a year." I replied. He just sighed and continued to read his newspaper. Soon Cassie came down with her face covered in make-up and mom who came in with her fried eggs.

It was an awkward suppertime. Everyone was very tired and quiet. "So Tonio, you excited for your new school tomorrow?" mom asked cheerfully. "Well it's way better than being in here…" I mumbled under my breath. "Well have you packed?" mom asked again. I nodded. "Well since this is your last day at home, you can go up to your room now." She continued. "Thanks mom" I replied walking back to my room. I got a text from my best friend Sam.

_Hey Tone-ster! Wazzup bloke? Ur coming 2 Global Academy right? ~Sammy-Slamma-Jamma_

_Yeah Sammy I am… I'm going 2 d Orion house, gods I haven't seen u in a pretty long time eh Sam? ~Cassie-soon-to-beTonio_

_Oh gods Tonio… Im gonna b d same house with u! Anyway do u have any1 ur excited 2 c? ~Sammy-Slamma-Jamma_

_U obviously… Mayb some1 that' a girl, who has d same personality as me… ~Cassie-soon-to-be-Tonio_

_I think I know who u would like 2 meet. Back 2 business, I g2g. ~Sammy-Slamma-Jamma_

_L8er Sammy, c u school tomorrow! ~Cassie-soon-to-be-Tonio_

_Conversation ended_

I sighed and sunk into my bed. Suddenly, my sister came in. "Hey Tone, we're all going to miss you back here… Please find a new crush rather than that lazy know-it-all girl you had a crush on. By the way, tell your friends how awesome your sister is." Cassie said. I sunk deeper. "Yes Cassandra… Now get out of my room!" I said to my sister. Cassie walked away. I just curled into my blanket and slept. I wonder how school will be like. Well, at least I get to see Sam and his cousin Mick.


End file.
